With many conventional illumination systems, a user simply flips a switch to turn a light on or off. Other illumination systems have an associated dimming switch for a user to increase or decrease light output manually. Still other illumination systems turn on when a sensor detects presence of a person.
However in many situations, facilities and people need a greater level of light management and control. A capability addressing such a need, or other related deficiencies in the art, would improve lighting, including from economic, usability, and energy perspectives.